


Mornings in Kirkwall

by vivalaegghead



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kirkwall, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalaegghead/pseuds/vivalaegghead
Summary: A lonely morning in Kirkwall leaves Bethany wishing for her lover's return.A Valentine's gift for Lady Norbert :)





	Mornings in Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



             Morning light spilled in from the open window, casting tiny orange rays of light onto the bed sheets. Sounds began bubbling up from the sleepy city below, wooden wheels rumbling over cobblestones and early conversations reverberated off city buildings. A soft summer wind danced with the curtains and delivered smells of smoke and bread into the room. Long arms stretched out from the under the sheets, spread finger tips offered up a sleepy welcome to the morning. Rubbing the night from her eyes, Bethany emerged from under gathered sheets. Her dark hair overtook the pillow below her, laying about her in soft waves. The sounds of the city engulfed her, and she shifted her weight onto an elbow, peering down at the teeming city below.

            It had been a year since Kirkwall had descended into madness. After Anders massacred the Chantry, it seemed as if relationships with mages were strained despite the efforts of her brother, Garrett. Even though Bethany had become a respected Circle Mage, distrusting eyes followed her in the market place and lips whispered slanderous words in her direction. The human mage found herself forgoing her staff if she had errands to run in hopes of avoiding the sideways glances, although that proved difficult with her brother and his companions being so well known.

            Bethany watched as people skittered around the market place, like small ants searching for food. Dogs chased children who chased other children, smiles and screams of delight filled the air, causing a soft smile to stretch across her face. Her brown eyes shifted to a couple, walking hand in hand, discussing a potential purchase with each other. The mage stretched her feet out under the covers, searching for the warmth and familiarity that was Varric’s presence, but her prodding left her disappointed. She fell back onto the pillows with a sigh. Varric had left with Garrett two weeks prior with the explanation of diplomatic duties, but Bethany feared worse things crept beneath the surface. Since the past few tumultuous years Kirkwall had endured, Bethany always grew weary when her brother and lover left the city for business. She tried to shake the thought of losing those closest to her, but whenever she remembered the look on her brother’s face while he stood over Ander’s, the weight of his friends fate hanging heavy over his head…

            She shook the image from her head and buried her face into Varric’s pillow, the scent of ale and tobacco engulfed her. _Come home_. Her voice cracked as she further buried her face into the pillow case. Heavy leather boots could be heard ascending the stairs. Bethany sat up from the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest.

“Varric?”

The door swung open, revealing the worn dwarf.

“Hello, Sunshine.” The gruffness of Varric’s voice painted the room instantly. The muted colors of the veranda walls shuddered with new life and the room breathed with new life. Bethany smiled at her lover, whose shoulders drooped and heavy bags hung under his eyes. Despite this, blue eyes twinkled under bushy brows and a soft smiled tugged at his cheeks. Bethany patted the space beside her, inviting him back to the comfort he knew. The dwarf shuffled out of his heavy dusty boots and made his way to the oversized bed, shouldering a bag behind his back.

“What is that?” Bethany shifted on the bed in an attempt to catch a glimpse at the bag.

“Tut tut, don’t worry yourself, Sunshine.” The dwarf sat the satchel at the foot of the bed and reached for Bethany’s hand. His calloused, discolored hands encased her smooth dainty ones. Bethany ran her thumb over his swollen knuckles, looking up she noticed that he had been watching her.

“I missed you.” The words tumbled over her lips in a whisper, she wasn’t even sure if he had heard her. Varric drew her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“We’ve been through so much, I just couldn’t…” She couldn’t manage to finish the sentence. Varric had seen her through the most troublesome times over the last couple of years. After losing her mother and being sent to the Circle, Bethany often felt the weight of the universe on her chest. One day, a letter had been left in her bedroom. The scrawled handwriting and poetic verse announced that Varric was responsible for the surprise. Varric’s letters had filled her with a warmth that she hadn’t felt for quite some time. It was as if he were the sun, and she a blooming flower; she was always drawn to his rays. A hand caressed her cheek, and she reached to encompass it, shifting her head to kiss his palm.

“I missed you, too.” He whispered back, eyes smiling at her. “I brought you something back.” Varric reached for the bag, gently placing it on Bethany’s lap. The mage eyed him curiously, mindfully undoing the strap that held the satchel closed.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Varric wrung his hands anxiously, watching her slowly working at the buckle. “I know, but I saw it and it reminded me of you.” He presented a nervous smile to her.

The flap of the satchel fell open and Bethany slowly reached inside the leather bag. Her fingertips brushed a smooth object, she clasped it and pulled it from the bag. Silk the color of soft earth spilled over her lap, flecks of gold weaved into the fabric shimmered in the sunlight. The fabric felt like smooth glass between her fingertips, she knew it must have been expensive. Her eyes searched the dwarf, a mixture of awe and confusion painted her face.

“Do you remember that time I told you to find silk that matched your eyes?” Varric fumbled the fabric between his fingertips. “Well, I know how the people at market make you feel. No matter how much I would search the stalls I could never find anything that would do. You deserved better. You deserved…” he held the fabric up against the light and it shifted with gold. “…this.”

            Bethany felt tears tickle at the corners of her eyes. She had never seen a more beautiful fabric in her life. She wrapped it around her, admiring how it fancied her. “Varric…” She lurched forward, arms wrapping around his neck. “This means the world to me.” The dwarf’s stubble scratched at her neck and he moved to embrace her.

“You are my world, Sunshine.”


End file.
